


Windswept

by Meltymacaroni



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: BAMF Bella Swan, Badass Bella, Bella Swan Is In The Volturi, Bella Swan with a Backbone, Bella is alone for a long time, F/M, Forgiveness, Lies, Obsessive Behavior, Slow Burn, Unhealthy Relationships, Vampire Bella Swan, Volturi!Bella, bad Bella, jumping on the twilight train way late but, vampire!bella
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meltymacaroni/pseuds/Meltymacaroni
Summary: After Edward left, Bella had no interest in becoming a Vampire. What was the point of being immortal, if you had no one to spend eternity with?After being forcefully changed, Bella has to find the answer to that question herself, alone.(I just don't buy that Edward coming back makes everything okay, honestly.)
Relationships: Alec/Bella Swan, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Comments: 21
Kudos: 218





	1. Chapter 1

**Windswept**

**Part One**

**Death is Unfair**

Bella had never wanted, or even considered immortality without the Cullens. What was the point of having eternity if she couldn’t spend it with Edward? Her breath fogged out in front of her, hissing through her clenched teeth as she cursed the unfairness of it all. Somewhere through the haze of hurt, she could hear raised voices, Jacob was crying. Something, Laurent probably, was burning. The pain was growing ever-stronger, fire roaring through her veins. Jacob scooped her up. She could tell it was him from his smell, steady and reassuring, and because he was murmuring to her as he lugged her along.

“Bella, Bella, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry.” His voice was shaking and his breath was unsteady. She wanted to tell him to put her down, his skin was far too hot, it was making the agony she was feeling so much more intense, but if she unclenched her jaw she knew she would scream.

Finally, he stopped, laying her down on cold (not cold enough) earth. Her fingernails dug into the dirt at her sides and she could hear Jacob, still crying. She wanted to tell him to stop, if anyone should be crying, it was her, but she couldn’t.

“I don’t know how much of this you can hear.” Jacob said, his voice was shaking, “I’m so sorry this has happened to you, Bella. I’m sorry I wasn’t fast enough. I’m so sorry.” He broke off, breathing heavily, “I’ve taken you outside of Forks, away from people. If- _when_ you wake up, get as far away from here as possible. The pack let you leave because I- because you’re important to me, but if you hurt anyone then we will stop you, by any means necessary.” Bella felt his lips press to her forehead, he was saying goodbye. Tears welled in her eyes, this was all so horribly _unfair_. “Goodbye, Bella. I’m so sorry.” he murmured one last time. She heard him turn, walk away.

She was alone.

Bella lay, back pressed uncomfortably against twigs and pine needles, in the silent woods, for three days. She didn’t think much during that time. Once the venom had kicked in, the only thing that she could really focus on was the pain. It overwhelmed every sense in her body, until finally, with a dull, anticlimactic thud, her heart stopped, and she sat up.

The world was HD television. It was crystalline. It was beautiful. Bella sobbed, hunched over as tearless shakes wracked her body. She was a vampire, she was _alone_.

Finally, she stood. How had she ever thought that these woods were quiet? There was a cacophony of noise. The rustling of leaves, the chirping of birds, the sound of an animal grazing somewhere in the distance. She honed in on that last sound, feet moving before she had truly processed it. A buck stood in a meadow, dark eyes glancing around cautiously as it fed. It didn’t smell particularly appetising, but the idea of feeding on a human didn’t appeal to Bella, no matter how much the burning in her throat begged for it. She pounced.

It didn’t feel like she was moving quickly, more like the world around her had slowed down. The buck didn’t have a chance to turn it’s head and look at her before she was on top of it, teeth sinking into it’s unprotected neck. The buck’s legs buckled and the two of them collapsed to the ground. When Bella stood up, her sweatshirt was soaked in blood. She frowned down at it before stripping it off, leaving only a grey t shirt underneath. The cold did not bother her, she noted abstractly.

Satiated, she glanced around, at a loss for what to do. She could not go home, she would not risk killing Charlie or being killed by the wolves in turn. She could not find the Cullens, Edward had made it clear when they last spoke that he did not want her, she would not thrust herself into his life. She knew very little of any other vampires- the Cullen’s passing comments not being enough for her to be able to seek anyone out. She thrust her hands into her pockets, she had nothing but the clothes on her back; no money, no obligations, no friends. Part of her wanted to sit where she was and never move again, but she shook that off. 

Inhaling deeply, she glanced around. The forest truly was beautiful, the frost formed spiderwebs on the leaves and the spiderwebs glittered with dewdrops. She could stay there forever, marvelling at the wonder of it all. She recalled Jacob’s warning to move away once she awoke. Silently, she thanked him for saving her life, before she turned, and began to run from Forks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

**I Built Myself A Fortress**

It took years for the Cullens to find her. To be fair, she was not hiding from them. She stayed away from people, keeping to woods and mountains as she roamed. The world was an unsolved mystery, and in her solitude, Bella had begun to explore every cave and glen, every nook and cranny that Gaia had to offer her. She wandered the sea floor, marbled limbs pushing into shipwrecks, fingertips dancing with the currents. She clambered up trees and shone like a disco-ball atop the highest branches. The world was a sight she was desperate to behold. She did not even know that she was being searched for.

It was Alice that found her, eventually. The smallest member of the Cullen family had been leading them from place to place, one step behind Bella on her journey around the globe. Eventually, they found her, deep in a cave in Tennessee, admiring stalactites with wide amber eyes. When Bella saw them, she stilled, pressing a finger to her lips and gesturing to the hanging stalactites before following them into sunlight.

Once they were out in the open, Alice wrapped her friend in a tight embrace,

“We’ve been looking for you for years! You kept travelling and I couldn’t pin down your location! What happened? We’ve missed you so much!” Bella did not reciprocate the hug, her eyes were wide and startled as she looked between the Cullens, gaze finally settling on Edward.

“You… You were looking for me?” she asked, brows furrowing in confusion. She did not understand, they had left her behind, they didn’t want her.

“Oh Bella…” Esme sighed, seemingly more aware of her distress than her children, “I am so sorry that you went through your transformation alone, we thought that if we left, we would spare you from this existence but…” Edward broke in, his face, always so expressive, was miserable,

“Who changed you?” he asked, “How did this happen?” looking at him, Bella remembered that day in the woods, when he left her behind. A distant echo of pain thrummed in her chest. She frowned at the recollection.

“I don’t understand…” she said, feeling two steps behind the conversation, “Why were you looking for me?” the Cullens exchanged glances, finally, Rosalie shoved Edward. He stumbled forwards and stared at her intently, gaze hungrily roving her face. Her heart lurched at his wide eyes, that face she had fallen so intensely in love with, that face that had broken her heart.

“Bella, _my Bella_ , I am so sorry that this happened to you.” He breathed, never looking away from her face, “I left in the hopes that I could spare you from this life, but it seems I hurt you for no reason, you are one of us.” He reached out, trailing a finger across her cheek. It had been so long since anyone had touched her, Bella repressed a shiver, “If you could find it within yourself to forgive me, I will spend eternity trying to heal the damage that I have caused you.” Bella would have wept if she had any tears to shed. These words, these beautiful words that she had dreamt of hearing, how she loved him. _Her Edward_.

She longed to rush into his arms, to kiss the pain from his face.

But suddenly, the memory of their parting was the only thing she could see.

_“I don’t want you.”_ His words were all that she could hear, repeated over and over, piling on top of eachother. She barked out a laugh. Edward flinched back.

“You idiot.” she spat, words tearing out from some dark pit deep within herself, “You think that _I_ want _you_? I _never_ wanted you. I wanted _this_.” she gestured to her body, “I wanted immortality. You left so I got what I wanted elsewhere, so why don’t you _stay the hell away from me_.” Edward shut his eyes, expression pained. She felt some twisted pleasure at the fact that he couldn’t read her mind, he couldn’t know how little truth there was to her words. She glanced at Jasper, his brow was furrowed, and she knew then, he couldn’t read her emotions either.

“You don’t mean that.” Edward breathed out, finally. She laughed again, sound tearing free and twisting in the wind.

“The first thing I did when you left, was track down the next vampire I could find. It was _never_ about you. It was always about this. So you can leave now, consider yourself forgiven.” The world was terribly still, her standing alone before the people she had once considered her family, how she _loved_ them, how she _hated_ them. Alice stared at her, wide eyed,

“This isn’t how this was supposed to go…” she said, “I thought we could all be together again.” Bella rolled her eyes even as her heart shattered.

“Just leave, you’re good at that.” she snarled, before turning away, disappearing back into her cave. They did not follow her, she did not expect them to.

It would be over a century before she saw them again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three**

**Take What’s Yours and Twist It**

Time passed differently when it had no meaning. Bella had been alive for decades, yet she felt no different than she had when she had first been turned. There was no shortness of natural wonders for her to marvel at. She continued to steer away from people as she wandered across continents. She was just past her one hundred and fifth birthday when she stumbled upon the Volturi.

The moon hung low in the sky, bathing Bella in yellow light as she lay atop one of the highest branches of a large oak tree. She was attempting to pick out constellations when a scream almost knocked her from her perch. Slipping from branch to branch undetected, she peered down at a clearing on the forest floor, watching the commotion.

A young woman was kneeling, palms pressed together as though in prayer before two dark-cloaked figures. Bella surveyed the scene with wide-eyes, not at the woman- she had seen death before, Vampires were a territorial bunch- but at the air around her. Black smog, almost oily looking, coiled around the woman, seeming to incase her. It was both there, and not there. Fascinated, Bella reached out mentally, fingers brushing at the smoke. One of the robed figures started and she tilted her head in interest. She had been alive long enough, that her mental powers were no stranger to her, but it was rare she was able to test them out. Furrowing her brow, she pinched at the smoke between proverbial finger and thumb, and yanked it from the woman.

Several things happened at once. The robed figure that had moved before, staggered, as though pushed. The other man stepped forwards, large arms incasing the kneeling woman and tearing her head from her body with a crack, before looking around wildly.

“Who’s there?” he called, Bella stared down at him, confident in her hiding place. The dark smog was still held in her mental grasp, and with a flourish, she dropped it upon the man. He let out a choked breath and stilled. “Alec?” he called, the other man was tense, glancing around warily. Bella watched him for several long moments before making up her mind. She dropped down before him.

“What does it do?” she asked, she couldn’t see the man’s face below the hood, but she heard his snarl. She ignored it, and repeated her question, “Your power, what does it do to people?”

“It cuts off their senses.” the man finally answered, voice more of a growl. Bella blinked, eyes wide.

“All of them?” she asked, the man snarled again,

“Who are you? What have you done to Demetri?” he asked, Bella shrugged,

“I don’t know, you tell me… Does it cut off all of their senses?” The man nodded. Bella smiled at his acquiescence.

“I’m sorry about interrupting your execution, I’ll leave now. Don’t worry, I’ll free your friend once I’m far enough away to feel safe.” she replied, the man stared at her, face still obscured by the hood.

“What coven are you part of?” he asked, clearly no longer feeling so threatened.

“I don’t belong to one.” Bella answered, turning and beginning to walk away.

“The Volturi could use a power like yours.” the man called after her, Bella glanced at him over her shoulder,

“The Volturi is your coven, I presume? No thank you, I don’t want to be recruited. Don’t follow me, and your friend will be fine.” she disappeared between several trees, and Alec watched her go with wide eyes. A few long minutes later, Demetri let out a choked breath and turned to his comrade.

“What just happened?” he asked, “Why did you-“

“I didn’t.” Alec snapped, “We need to report this to Aro, immediately.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Four**

**A Strange Type of Battery**

The Denali's really were the worst type of women. Bella disliked them almost instantly. It was not their voracious sexual appetites that disgusted Bella; she was a woman of the twenty-first century, and had no problem with sexual liberation, but the callous way that they discarded of their men post-coitus left her vaguely nauseated. She knew how easy it was for a human to fall in love with a vampire, and the cold manner with which she watched the women dismiss their young lovers left her irrationally sympathetic, recalling her own heartbreak.

She had crossed paths with the Denali clan whilst exploring Alaska. Though normally she would have dismissed lingering amongst others of her kind, Kate’s ability fascinated her.

“Have you ever tried to power anything?” she asked, fingers dancing along Kates’ as she saw, rather than felt the electricity gathering at the vampire’s fingertips.

“I am not a battery.” the other woman snapped, already tired of this line of questioning. Bella either did not pick up on the social cues, or disregarded them as she asked,

“So you’ve never tried? If I rigged up a circuit would you-“

“No.”

“Even if-“

“No.”

“I feel like you would be shocking me right now, if you could.” Bella said, fingers catching at wisps of Kate’s electricity. The other woman let out a startled laugh.

“You are a very strange woman, Bella.”

“You are a very strange battery, Kate.” Bella responded. Kate snorted, no longer so offended by the strange girl.

“What other vampires have you come across in your travels?” she asked, “You do not seem very socialised.” Bella raised an eyebrow,

“Are you calling me awkward?” the two women laughed. “I am afraid I haven’t had much interaction with other vampires.” Bella confessed, “Before I was turned, I… had a negative experience with a coven, it’s left me unwilling to stay in one place for too long.” Kate nodded,

“You could stay here, if you so wished, we always welcome animal drinkers into our ranks.” despite herself, Kate found herself liking the nomad, with her wild eyes an incessant questioning. Bella smiled at her, face softening.

“Thank you for your offer. You have been very kind to allow me to stay as long as you have. I’m afraid I can’t, whilst your family has been nothing but hospitable, you remind me too much of others I have known and lost.” Kate wondered what that meant, but didn’t pry. Bella placed a hand on her arm, no longer fixated on her ability. “I hope that we can be friends, nonetheless. It has been a long time since I have had one.”

“Come back and visit.” Kate ordered with a nod, Bella grinned,

“I will.”

She left without fanfare. One morning, the Denali’s rose with the sun and the girl was gone. A thank-you note lay on the countertop, along with a bunch of strange, sweet-smelling flowers. It was an oddly human gesture, and the Denali’s found themselves charmed by it. Kate pressed one between the pages of a large book, before tucking it away in a drawer fondly.

Several months later, the Denalis were visited by the Cullens. When the larger clan stepped into their home, there was an odd pause wherein they all stilled, inhaling deeply.

“Bella.” Edward breathed. An odd look crossed his face, before he turned and ran from the house. There was an awkward silence as the Denalis stared at the place he had been stood. Finally, Carlisle explained: He told the Denalis of a human girl, a girl who had attempted to use Edward to gain vampirism. A girl who, when refused, had found what she wanted somewhere else, and spurned Edward’s love. Breaking his heart.

Tanya snarled, claiming never to have liked Bella, Carmen and Eleazar exchanged worried looks, clearly anxious about Edward, and Irina moped at the tale of unrequited love. Kate found the entire thing perplexing. She could not find the Bella that she had met in the Cullen’s tale. That evening, she went to her bedroom and sniffed at her pressed flower, more the memory of a smell than a smell at this point, and thought on the lonely young woman she had met.

The Cullens may be their cousins, but Bella was still her friend. She finally decided.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part Five**

**Touching Fingers**

After decades of searching, the Volturi found Isabella swan for the second time. Aro sent out an unusual group to retrieve the girl. After examining Alec’s memory of their meeting, he decided that he could not send out anyone with mental abilities. Instead, he sent out muscle. Felix lead several warriors in search of the elusive vampire, finally tracking her to the French Alps. She was almost invisible at first glance, wearing nothing but a gauzy white dress as she lay in the snow. She was very beautiful, even for a vampire, Felix noted.

In the end, there was no need for such a large group. Bella took one look at them and then stood, brow furrowed,

“You’re looking for me?” she asked, Felix nodded. She shook snow from her hair, “If I run, you’ll just follow me, I presume?” he nodded again, “Are you planning to kill me?” she did not seem too worried at the prospect, just curious.

“Not unless you resist.” Felix answered. Bella smiled, her teeth a sharp flash of white.

“Wouldn’t be much of a fight if I did, where are we going?”

“Volterra.” he answered, “The Volturi wishes to speak to you.”

“Is this because of what happened with Alec?” she asked, “Because I’m sorry about that, I didn’t know that Vampires had a government back then and I thought he was just part of a coven, if I’d known-“

“Enough.” Felix snapped, Bella blinked, startled. “You talk too much.” he told her, gesturing for her to follow.

The Volturi was wealthy enough that transportation was no problem, and within a few hours, Felix lead Bella down a candlelit corridor and thrust her before Aro. She stumbled at his rough handling, and threw him a dirty look before righting herself.

“Isabella!” Aro cried, as though reuniting with an old friend, “I have been so excited to meet you.”

“Just Bella,” the girl corrected, “Is this because of what happened with-“

“The past is the past!” Aro interrupted, “I have not brought you here to dwell on it. I am interested instead, in your _ability_.” Bella tilted her head,

“ _I_ am interested in _your_ ability.” she answered. She stepped forwards and Felix growled lowly, warning her off. Aro dismissed him with a wave, 

“There is nothing wrong with a curious mind. Come forth, Bella.” Aro offered her a papery hand, which the girl took eagerly. There was a long silence before both inhaled sharply. Bella pulled away from the man, eyes wide.

“You have been alive for a long time.” she said, Aro smiled, delightedly.

“And you are a very talented young lady.” he replied, “I would be delighted to welcome you into our ranks.” Bella frowned,

“This isn’t a choice, is it?” she asked,

“There is always a choice.” Aro said, smiling benignly. Bella frowned,

“I just looked into your mind.” She stated. Aro nodded, smile widening,

“Which means that you know exactly what your options are.” The two stared at each other for a long time. Finally, Bella slouched, defeated.

“Fine, but I would like to play with Alec and Jane.” she said, “I have heard about their powers and would like to see how they work.” Felix felt a sudden, inexplicable rush of pity for the ‘Witch-Twins’.

“That can be arranged.” agreed Aro, nodding sombrely. “Felix!” he barked, “Show Bella to her room.” Felix nodded, gesturing for Bella to follow him. He did not talk as he lead her to her quarters. The new addition to the ranks of the Volturi unnerved him.

And that was saying something.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part Six**

**Bend it. Break it.**

When Alec was thirteen, they called his sister a witch and attempted to burn her at the stake. He had shrieked and lashed out at the men who dragged his sister away, but he was one and they were many. Centuries on, he could still recall the raw terror that coursed through his veins as he watched the flames climb higher and higher, engulfing his sister, hiding her from view. He spent five years of his life believing that Jane was dead, waking up screaming from dreams of the flames that swallowed her. It was on his eighteenth birthday that the Volturi came for him. Jane, aged not a day older than when he’d last seen her, had perched on his windowsill and offered him her hand. He had taken it without hesitation.

No one would ever be able to hurt them again.

It was strange, being physically older than his twin sister. She was born minutes before him, something that she would taunt him with while they were growing up, but now, physically, he was eighteen, while she was frozen at thirteen. It made him irrationally protective of her, despite them technically being the same age. This is why, when Felix came to retrieve them, claiming that Aro wanted them to spend some time with Bella, the new recruit, Alec was intensely wary.

He had been unable to forget his interaction with Isabella Swan. For centuries, he had been untouchable, yet she had dropped from the sky and rendered his ability useless. Whilst this was upsetting, the idea of Jane: someone with the ability to inflict extreme pain on others, being anywhere near Bella, was terrifying.

“No.” He snarled. Felix raised an eyebrow at him, unimpressed.

“Aro decrees it.” the man repeated.

“Enough of this childishness, Alec.” Jane said, rolling her eyes, “I don’t need you babying me.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Alec snapped at her, she pushed past him.

“Where is she?” Jane asked, Felix beckoned for her to follow. Unwillingly, Alec trailed after them, anxiety pooling in his gut. He lead them to a large red door and knocked with a closed fist, stepping back as the door swung open to reveal Bella, looking just as disconcerting as when he had first seen her.

It was not that she wasn’t beautiful, all vampires were beautiful to an extent, and she was extraordinarily so. She was a painting brought to life, yet, like a painting, she wasn’t really looking at them. This was what made Alec so uneasy around the female. She seemed to gaze through them. It was not unlike the way that Aro looked at people, like she was not seeing them, but their powers.

“Hello again, Alec.” she said, mouth curling up into something that resembled a smile, “And you must be Jane.” She gestured for them to come inside. Jane did not move, staring intently at Bella. The girl blinked down at Jane. “Oh, I see.” Bella said, “You want to get right to it, that’s fair.” She took hold of Jane’s arm and tugged her into the room. Alec snarled, both Jane and Bella ignored them.

“Why did you want to see us?” Jane asked, “Just to show us that our powers didn’t effect you?” Bella shook her head with a small laugh,

“No, nothing so childish. I was curious, see, I have heard all about the ‘witch-twins’,” Neither Alec nor Jane flinched at the monicker, “And I have seen Alec’s power in action, I wondered whether yours looked like his.”

“Have you your answer?” Alec said, stepping forwards and laying a hand on his sister’s shoulder protectively. She shrugged him off. Bella’s eyes closely followed the interaction, and her lip curled upwards in a half-smile.

“Well, to an extent. Your powers look very different to my eyes. Jane, yours is very pretty, it takes the form of blue flames. I suppose the pain you inflict feels like fire?” at Jane’s nod, Bella smiled, pleased with herself before she continued, “Alec’s looks more like oily smoke, it’s strange, it removes the senses, I recall? I would like to test them out.” This was what Alec had feared, his lip curled up in a snarl and he stepped in front of Jane.

“I will tear your throat out if you attempt to harm either of us.” he growled. Jane was tense behind him, eyes narrowed, but he knew her well enough to recognise the fear in her face. Bella’s amber eyes widened in surprise, and for a moment, seemed to truly focus on them. She took in his protective stance, Jane’s pale fury,and seemed to suddenly understand.

“I wasn’t- I didn’t mean- I…” she stumbled, lost for words, something Alec hadn’t expected from the vampire. She shook her head, “I was not suggesting I would use your powers on you. That was not my intention.” Alec did not relax, but the growl that had been building in his throat eased, “I would never harm friends.” she finally said.

“Friends?” Jane scoffed, Bella nodded, face once again distant.

“We will be seeing a lot of each other, after all, and I like you two best.” as she said it, her eyes caught on Alec’s and held them.

He wondered what that meant.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part Seven**

**Cut Off the Infected Limb**

It had once been explained to Bella by a nomad living deep in the amazon, that there was a reason that Vampires were not driven mad by boredom. He had explained, blood matted into his long beard, that the mind froze upon the point of transformation. Like the body, a vampire’s identity became less malleable. If you were a romantic upon your transformation, chances were, you would be the same one hundred, two hundred years down the line.

Bella found the idea of being the same forever mentally, terribly sad. She wanted to grow, to develop, to fall in love. She had said as much to the older vampire and he had laughed, startlingly wild and beautiful despite, or perhaps _because of_ his savagery. He had assured her that, given the right catalyst, change was possible. Many vampires experienced a shift upon finding and accepting their mate, many others when they found a coven.

Bella was not interested in someone else being her catalyst. Her detestation of the notion lead to her pleading with Aro for a meeting with one of the most esteemed members of the Volturi Guard.

“Hello Chelsea.” She said, the woman stood framed in her doorway, clearly irritated at being summoned. Bella could understand that, she was several centuries older than her after all, “I’m sorry for calling you, I would have gone to you myself, but I didn’t know where your room was…”

“What do you want, child?” Chelsea asked. Her voice tinkled like bells despite the sharp tone, and Bella smiled at the soothing sound, shutting her eyes for a moment before she spoke.

“I have heard rumours about the nature of your power.” she said, “I’m sure you have heard rumours about mine. I am interested in putting your ability to use.” the older vampire snarled,

“My powers are for the use of the Volturi only.” she snapped, “Not for your amusement.”

“Certainly, not for my amusement.” Bella agreed, nodding, “For my freedom.” Chelsea rolled her eyes.

“What exactly is it that you want from me?” She asked. Bella smiled,

“Nothing, just stand there and look pretty, I can do the rest.” Bella felt the air crackle as she reached out and brushed at the older vampire’s powers. They were sharp, blade-like. She flinched slightly at the cold feeling they exuded, before steeling herself, and grasping them. Suddenly, the world was changed. She could see threads stretching in every which direction. Spiderwebs reaching from her chest, a pale pink strand for the fresh bond she had formed with the Volturi, a long green ribbon stretching away to who she was sure was Kate, and _there:_ beautiful and painfully bright, a golden string stretching off into the distance. A mate bond. Edward.

Bella stared at it for a long moment. Chelsea had gone very still, she looked both discomforted and curious. Bella’s chest thrummed with the memory of pain, and suddenly she felt the cold wind whipping around her, felt dirt under her palms, felt the raw ache of her throat. She had waited for him, curled up in the woods like a child, all night. It hurt. With a sudden twist of her wrist, she severed the mating bond, and the pain was gone. She breathed out a soft breath.

“Thank you.” She murmured, she stood, clasping Chelsea’s hand, “Thank you so much.” The older vampire stared at her, no longer so tense.

“Why did you do that?” she queried, Bella smiled, and Chelsea was sure that if she were human, the younger vampire would have tears in her eyes.

“Let’s just call it: ‘An act of self preservation’.” She pressed her lips to the back of Chelsea’s hand reverently, “I can never thank you enough for what you have done.”

“You didn’t give me a choice.” Chelsea said wryly.

“Maybe not.” Bella agreed, “But you have given me one.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Part Eight**

**A Routine Mission**

As it turned out, Jane was even more discomforted by Bella’s presence than Alec was. After they had retired from the younger vampire’s company, Jane had followed him to his room rather than her own and clung to him tightly, pressing her face harshly against his neck. They stood for several long moments in each others arms before she spoke.

“I _hate_ her.” She breathed, Alec nodded mutely, fingers trailing mindless circles on her back. They were not very physical siblings, and it was a testament to how shaken his sister was that she held him for as long as she did. When she finally stepped back, red eyes glittering in the half light, she asked him, “What are we going to do?” it was a difficult question. At any other time, Alec’s response would have been easy; kill her. They had dealt with formidable opponents in the past, vampires who seemed eager to usurp them in the ranks of the Volturi. But the nature of Isabella Swan’s powers made it that much more difficult.

“I don’t think we can do anything.” he said. At his sister’s low growl, he clarified, “It would be too difficult, with her powers the way that they are. We can only hope that an opportunity to… _remove_ her, presents itself.” Jane nodded, accepting this, “I don’t think that she will hurt you.” he said comfortingly. His sister snarled, shoving him away.

“That is not what I’m afraid of.” she snapped. He blinked, confused, and Jane let out an indignant scoff before turning and storming from his room, slamming the door so hard that the wood cracked. He stared after her, suddenly very aware that his sister was, by modern standards, a _teenager_. It was a wearying thought.

If the twins were under any illusions that they could simply avoid the newest member of the Guard, they were promptly dissuaded of them when Aro announced that they were to accompany Bella on her first mission. Alec had watched warily as Jane nodded, jaw clenched, before excusing herself to pack. The moment she was out of sight of Aro, her fist flew through the wall and a low snarl of rage escaped her.

“Don’t worry.” Alec said, attempting to soothe her, “I will keep her occupied and away from you as much as I can.” If anything, this aggravated Jane more, as she stared at him for several long moments, before snarling something incomprehensible and probably foul, and lobbing a chunk of brick at him. They did not speak again while they packed, but as they waited for Bella to emerge from her room, Jane slipped her pale hand into his own, squeezing it tightly before letting it go as Bella’s door opened and she schooled her facial expression into one of lazy distaste.

Bella smiled brightly at them. She was wearing a calf-length skirt and an oversized, garishly-patterned sweater, the colours clashed horribly and her feet were bare. Alec rolled his eyes at her,

“Put on shoes.” he said. She blinked as though what he had said confused her,

“Why?” she asked,

“Because we are going outside.” he responded,

“But we do not feel the cold?”

“But humans do. We want to blend in.” he snapped. Bella frowned, petulant, but returned to her chambers and tugged on a pair of sturdy leather boots. Her socks did not match, but Alec chose not to comment. Jane was tense beside him, and he shared her desire to get the trip over and done with.

It was meant to be a routine mission. There were reports of an immortal child, tucked away in a village in Wales. Word of the tantrums and bloodshed had reached the Volturi, and Jane, Alec and Bella, were to dispose of the infant and hold the necessary vampires accountable. It was a task that had been carried out hundreds of times before, and neither Jane nor Alec was worried. Their journey was tedious, several hours on a jet. Bella peered excitedly out of the window, occasionally exclaiming delightedly, but otherwise they travelled in silence. When they finally arrived, Bella peered around with wide amber eyes,

“This is lovely.” she breathed, beside her Jane glanced around, brow furrowed. It was not what she would classify as _lovely_ , there was nothing to be seen. They had landed in a field, several sheep milled a way off and the air smelt heavily of mud and manure. In the distance stood a small cottage with a thatched roof, it was partially hidden by trees, and a thin plume of smoke rose from the chimney. It was this cottage that Alec pointed at,

“We need to go there.” he said, matter of factly. Bella’s eyes widened with delight and she danced off ahead of them, pausing only to tug off her boots and hang them around her neck. Her skirt billowed and her hair tangled in the wind and Jane hated her. She glanced at her brother, who was watching the strange vampire with a look in his eyes that she couldn’t quite place (or maybe she could, and just didn’t want to acknowledge it), and hated Bella some more.

When they caught up with her, Bella had already pushed her way into the home. A pale woman with long fair hair stood before her, red eyes narrowed to slits,

“There is no child.” she was hissing, fangs fully protruded and stance aggressive, Bella was looking through the cupboards curiously.

“Yes there is.” she said, tugging a jar of ground cinnamon from the top shelf and sniffing at it before wrinkling her nose and putting it back.

“You have been mislead by rumours.” the female snarled, “We have no child here. It is just me and my mate.”

“Where is your mate?” Alec asked, leaning against the doorframe. Upon seeing him, the blonde vampire stiffened, terror flashing across her face. She recognised the ‘Witch Twins’, _good_.

“He is hunting.” she said, but her voice trembled, some of the bravado gone. Bella shook her head, finally looking away from the cupboard.

“He is not.” she said firmly, “Step aside.” Alec blinked, behind the woman was an expanse of white wall, a painting of a boat on a lake hung there, there was nothing to step aside _of_. Yet the blonde had a sudden violent reaction to Bella’s words, her red eyes widened and suddenly she collapsed to her knees,

“Please!” she shrieked, “I beg of you.” Bella ignored her cries, eyes fixed instead on the wall behind her. With a pinch of her finger and thumb, the wall rippled, then faded from existence, revealing a door.

“She has some sort of illusion power.” Bella informed them, “It’s very interesting to look at, it was just draped over the doorway like a cloak. What could you see?” ignoring her question, Alec quickly used his power to incapacitate the pleading woman and Jane shoved open the door to reveal the immortal child. Bella’s breath caught in her throat at the sight of him.

The boy was small, maybe six or seven at most, with curls of dark hair. His thumb was in his mouth, an action that made him seem even younger, and his large red eyes peered up at them from between thick lashes. He was the most beautiful child she had ever seen.

“Hello.” Bella murmured, dropping to her knees in front of the boy, she reached out, tugging his thumb from his mouth gently, and he smiled boyishly at her, Blood was visible between his baby teeth. Bella felt something inside her churn, “What’s your name?” she asked,

“William.” the boy said, voice like the tinkling of bells. Behind her, Jane turned to Alec,

“Shouldn’t we intervene?” she asked him, Alec shook his head,

“This is Bella’s mission, we are just here to make sure she carries it out. She needs to be the one to do it.” he said, Jane nodded.

“How old are you, William?” Bella asked, the boy held up five fingers proudly, and Bella gasped,

“Five?! That’s so big!” the boy was grinning toothily at her now, and Bella wished that she were human if only so that she could weep at the unfairness of it all. She reached out and gently tousled the boy’s hair, he leant into her touch. Bella closed her eyes for a long moment and then, clutching at Alec’s power, blanketed the small boy in smoke. He stilled instantly, frozen in motion, and Bella ripped his head from his shoulders.

“We need to burn the remains, right?” she asked, turning to Alec and Jane, at their confirmation, she quietly lifted the boy and took him outside, building a bonfire with practised ease. 

When she had finished, she returned and tugged Alec’s power from the woman. The blonde immediately began again, pleading for forgiveness, for her child, for her life. Bella stared down at her for several long moments, then clutched at Jane’s power in a move so sudden that Jane gasped in surprise at the sensation. The woman collapsed to the floor, shrieking in agony, and Bella dropped down next to her, large yellow eyes burning hot,

“You took a lifetime from that child. Your selfishness ended that boy’s life before it had even begun. No reason you could possibly provide me could justify your actions.” She grabbed a fistful of the woman’s hair, tugging her face back to stare into her eyes, “You deserve no mercy.” and with that, she tore the woman apart. She threw her remains onto the bonfire carelessly, but both twins could see the tension knotting her pale shoulders.

“Well done.” Alec said finally, once everything was dealt with, “Aro will be pleased with how you handled this mission.” Bella nodded, none of the whimsy from earlier present on her face.

The three turned and began to make their way back to where the jet waited, when a roar echoed through the hills. A tall Vampire stood staring down at them from atop a jutting pile of rocks, he had dark red hair and his lips were curled in a snarl.

“It seems that she wasn’t lying about her mate being out hunting.” Jane surmised, mouth turning up at the corner.

The red headed vampire’s eyes landed upon the bonfire, nostrils flaring as he took in the scene, then, with a flick of his wrist, the ground beneath them caved in, and they were toppling into darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know this was pretty short, but I'm going to be updating super regularly on this one. I haven't really decided on the end pairing yet.
> 
> I HOPE YOU LIKE!


End file.
